NBTTRS The Amazing Race
NBTTRS The Amazing Race: is the ninth season of the NB Reality Series. It is also the first collaboration with the Turney Time Reality Series. The Amazing Race is a reality game in which teams of two people, who have some form of a preexisting personal relationship, race around the world in competition with other teams. Contestants strive to arrive first at "Pit Stops" at the end of each leg of the race to win prizes and to avoid coming in last, which carries the possibility of elimination or a significant disadvantage in the following leg. Clues provided in each leg lead the teams to the next destination or direct them to perform a task, either together or by a single member. Teams are progressively eliminated until three are left; at that point, the team that arrives first in the final leg is declared the winner. Production and Casting This season was a collaboration with the host of TTRS, Turney1805. The season was announced at the conclusion of NB Reality 8: Fresh Meat on February 18, 2014. Following the conclusion of The Mole- A Tale of A Traitor and Big Brother- Newbie Stars, applications were held. Applications started on March 8, 2014 and lasted for one week. Applications allowed to apply as individuals or with a partner. A total of 23 teams applied along with 8 individuals. To give applicants a chance to see how the race would be, a practice leg was held and themed around Tengaged. This was the only preseason challenge of the season. The cast was originally intended to have 13 teams, but due to the amount of applicants, one extra spot was added. The Cast Reveal was held on March 19, 2014. Teams began their worldly adventure on March 20, 2014. Teams Leaderboard *ƒ indicates the team won the Fast Forward on that leg *⊃ indicates the team used the U-Turn.⊂ indicates the team received the U-Turn *⋑ indicates the team used the 2nd U-Turn available.⋐ indicates the team who received the 2nd U-Turn *ε indicates the team used the Express Pass *ə indicates the team used the Express Pass they bought from the race shop *< indicates the team received the Yield via the Yield Vote *Underlined Number indicates the team arrived last but were NOT eliminated and had a Speed Bump on the following leg *Red Number indicates the team who were last and were eliminated Notes *''Note 1: Leg 1 was a Double Elimination Leg *Note 2: Due to hosting errors during the Roadblock and Roundabout from Andrew's inbox being flooded 10 of the 14 teams were issued time credits: Jacob/Chris (4 minutes), James/Dylan (9 minutes), Patrick/Sim (17 minutes), James/Riddy (6 minutes), Mikey/Chris (1 minute), Marks/Nico (4 minutes), Isaiah/Sam (6 minutes), Johnny/Jabbar (6 minutes), Sydney/Parvati (6 minutes), Sammy/Connor (7 minutes). *Note 3: Sammy/Connor initially arrived in 11th Place, but received 2 15 minutes time penalties for skipping the Route Infos located at Olso Opera House and Våler i Østfold. Johnny/Jabbar, Anthony/Jake W, and Parvati/Sydney were able to check in before their penalty was up, dropping them to last and eliminating them from the race. *Note 4: Due to a hosting error with the Route Info at Fernsehturm Berlin, James/Dylan were given a 4 minute time credit which moved them up from 5th to 4th Place. *Note 5: Isaiah/Sam, Jake B/Mike, Patrick/Sim, and James/Riddy were all issued 2 minute time penalties for incorrectly completing a step in the Buy Detour option. Although this had no affect on most placements, James/Riddy who initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 7th Place dropped to 10th Place. *Note 6: 7 of the 10 teams were issued 15 minute time penalites for skipping the Route Marker at the Kumasi Hat Museum. Here is the original check in order of teams with ''non-peanlized teams being bolded: 1st- Jacob/Chris 2nd- James/Dylan 3rd- James/Riddy 4th- Wyatt/Derek 5th- Patrick/Sim 6th- Isaiah/Sam 7th- Jake B/Mike 8th- Marks/Nico 9th- Anthony/Jake W. 10th- Chris/Tyler *''Note 7: Note 7: James/Dylan used the Express Pass they purchased Leg 1 to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 4. Since Dylan started the Roadblock, it is reflected in his Roadblock count. *Note 8: James/Dylan and Derek/Wyatt initially arrived 1st and 2nd, but were both issued 2 hour and 15 minute time penalties for quitting the Intersection and skipping a Route Info. This dropped their placements to 7th and 8th respectively. *Note 9: Marks/Nico and Isaiah/Sam initially arrived 4th and 5th, but were both issued 2 hour time penalties for quitting the Intersection. Marks/Nico dropped to 9th Place, while Isaiah/Sam were eliminated from the race without the full penalty being assessed. *Note 10: By the time James/Dylan arrived at Cape Town International Airport, all of the other teams had checked in at the Pit Stop. Nick and Andrew flew back to Cape Town to eliminate them at the airport. *Note 11: Patrick/Sim initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 2nd Place, but were issued a 5 minute time penalty for incorrectly completing the Huashan Tea House trail. James/Riddy checked in during their time penalty, thus dropping them to 3rd Place. *Note 12: Derek/Wyatt initially checked in at the Pit Stop in 4th Place, however they failed to complete the task at the Huashan Tea House. They were told to backtrack and properly complete the course, thus dropping their placement to 6th. *Note 13: Jacob/Chris used the Express Pass they purchased Leg 5 to bypass the Roadblock in Leg 8. Since Jacob started the Roadblock, it is reflected in his Roadblock count. *Note 14: Derek/Wyatt used the U-Turn on Jake/Mike who had already passed the U-Turn, thus nullifying its effects. *Note 15: Mike/Jake, stuck on the Speed Bump, refused to complete the race due to being in last place. They were eliminated by Nick and Andrew at the site of the Speed Bump, Copán. *Note 16: Anthony/Jake W were issued a 10 minute time penalty because Anthony opted to complete both Roadblocks due to Jake W's refusal. *Note 17'': James/Riddy never started the Final Leg, and therefore were eliminated from the race in 3rd Place.